Advancements in wireless communication technology have greatly increased the versatility of today's wireless communication devices. These advancements have enabled wireless communication devices to evolve from simple mobile telephones and pagers into sophisticated computing devices capable of a wide variety of functionality such as multimedia recording and playback, event scheduling, word processing, e-commerce, etc. As a result, users of today's wireless communication devices are able to perform a wide range of tasks from a single, portable device that conventionally required either multiple devices or larger, non-portable equipment.
Various applications are utilized to obtain and utilized to locate the position of a wireless communication device. For instance, location based services (LBSs) leverage the location of an associated device to provide controls for one or more applications running on the device. Applications of LBS functionality implemented with respect to wireless communication devices include personal navigation, social networking, targeting of content (e.g., advertisements, search results, etc.), among others.